Expectativas
by b.bah
Summary: .:: Sakura Haruno é uma mulher independente. Decide ser hora de ter uma família. Mas o que fazer quando se tem problemas na busca do homem ideal? ::. One-shot Sakura


**One-shot **

Expectativas

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: <strong>

Sakura Haruno é uma mulher independente. Feliz com sua vida. Sem relacionamentos amorosos e com um bom cargo em um importante jornal de Nova York, ela decide ser hora de ter uma família. Mas o que fazer quando se tem problemas na busca do homem ideal, e seu melhor amigo não quer ajudá-la nisso?

**Observações:**

Narrada em primeira pessoa, Sakura's POV.

Tive ideia para essa one-shot em uma noite de insônia e me recuperando de uma virose (apesar de amar hospitais odeio ficar doente, ainda mais em férias!). Isso no começo do ano, e agora, meses depois, terminei.

**Disclaimer**

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><strong>Expectativas<strong>

- Não dá! É simplesmente impossível existir um homem perfeito. – Bufei irritada, me jogando na cama do meu melhor amigo: Sasuke Uchiha. Coisa que ele implica sempre, já que é todo organizado, e eu nunca arrumo os lençóis depois.

- Se você não arrumar esses lençóis quando sair, já sabe. – Murmurou irritado enquanto abria a porta do banheiro que tinha na sua suíte. Eu disse.

Saiu apenas de toalha, ai. Estou muito desesperada para achar meu melhor amigo lindo. Não, ele é lindo mesmo. Mas nós já tentamos ter algo, e foi a mesma coisa que beijar um irmão, eca. Então por isso desistimos. Nossa amizade é longa e perfeita demais para estragar.

– E falando assim você me ofende, não fale mal da raça. – Riu.

- Você nunca faz nada mesmo. – Falei e ri também. Ele deu seu maravilhoso sorriso torto. Rumou para o closet, fechando a porta. Depois voltou vestido.

- Ok, folgada. Onde quer ir? – Perguntou, jogando-se ao meu lado na cama. A cama de "dois andares", assim como eu chamo, do Sasuke é simplesmente maravilhosa. Pena que eu não gasto meu suado dinheiro com essas coisas.

- Que tal, em uma lanchonete? – Meus olhos brilharam. Hoje ele prometeu que seria só meu, no sentido amigos claro, e iria me ajudar com algo que ainda não lhe disse o que é.

- Lanchonete Sakura? É magra de ruim, só pode.

- Talvez. – Gargalhei divertida, enquanto saia do quarto junto com ele.

Descemos até a portaria e fomos no meu carro. Com o Sasuke dirigindo, ele adora ser machista com o papo de "é feio homem ao lado de mulher dirigindo", só pra me irritar. Urg.

* * *

><p>- Ok, desembucha. O que é tão urgente e precisa da minha ajuda? – Sasuke perguntou.<p>

- Bem, sabe que estou bem de carreira, e já tenho 25 anos! – Comecei.

- Sei. Temos a mesma idade, inclusive. – Falou sarcástico.

- E não existe homem perfeito pra mim. – Disse indignada. – Não sou tão feia também.

- Talvez você só precise de mais tempo. E não é. – Respondeu minhas afirmativas respectivamente.

- Sim, mas a questão é: não vou esperar mais.

- Esperar pra quê?

- Família Sasuke! Não quero que os amigos dos meus filhos me confundam com a avó deles quando eu achar o homem ideal.

- Vai casar com quem então? – Perguntou atônito.

- Não vou casar. Quero filhos! – O olhar espantado dele congelou, até parou de comer o hambúrguer que ele adora.

- Quer adotar? Sozinha? – Parecia perdido, e estava afinal.

- Não. Inseminação Sasuke.

- O quê Sakura? Sozinha? Nessa idade? – Ele começou, parecendo entender tudo.

- Claro. Sozinha, e bem estruturada. Eu posso dar conta. E você me ajuda. – Sorri de orelha a orelha, ele pareceu concordar por hora. Mas eu sabia que a discussão não acabava aqui.

Continuamos a conversar sobre minhas idéias de filhos, nomes de filhos, sexo, roupas. Até que Sasuke falou que seu lado feminino sumiu, então falamos sobre faculdade.

Foi engraçado como nos conhecemos, no colegial. Viramos amigos um pouco distantes, mas ainda assim amigos. Na faculdade é que nos unimos mais. Sasuke brigou com o irmão Itachi, que eu nunca cheguei a conhecer. Só ouvi o outro ser xingado pelo educado do Sasuke.

E então alugamos, nós dois, um apartamento e dividimos até hoje. Às vezes brigamos, por companheiros de noite do outro, e barulhos indiscretos. Mas nos acertamos no final.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke! Olha só isso. – Cheguei animada em casa, ao meio-dia. E senti cheiro de lasanha no ar. Sasuke é um ótimo cozinheiro, e sempre que eu saio ele invade o fogão.<p>

- O que foi? – Perguntou do lugar em que imaginei que ele estaria, cozinha.

- Trouxe fichas de doadores com fotos pra você me ajudar a escolher. – Disse feliz, mostrando os envelopes. – Lasanha! Te adoro. – Meus olhos brilharam.

- Sakura! – Ralhou comigo. – Você está indo rápido demais, vamos conversar melhor, ai você decide. Sim, lasanha. Também te adoro, mas bem menos. – Me deu a língua e saiu para a sala. Fui atrás.

- Não vou mudar de ideia. – Disse convicta. Minutos depois começamos a almoçar, apenas nós dois. A lasanha estava deliciosa.

- Então tente achar um namorado primeiro. – Sasuke deu o assunto por encerrado quando começou a beber refrigerante. Mas eu não.

- Eu desisto dessa ideia se você fizer um favor pra mim.

- Diga. – Murmurou.

**- Me doe seu esperma. **– Disse olhando-o. Pronto, ele cuspiu todo o refrigerante que tinha na boca, tamanho foi o susto!

- Ta louca? – Gritou.

- Não. – Me senti um pouco ofendida, confesso. – Que mal tem? Não precisamos transar, é só você doar! Pense que lindos seriam Sasukinhos e Sakurinhas.

- Pare! É responsabilidade, ainda assim. E eu não estou preparado! Ainda quero ter muitas noitadas, namoradas, acompanhantes. Não quero pensar que alguém terá um filho meu. Ainda mais minha companheira de apartamento e melhor amiga. Nem pensar. – Disse indignado.

- Ok. – Confirmei brava. – Vai me ajudar a escolher alguém das fichas?

- Sakura! Esqueça essa burrice. – Murmurou olhando-me.

- Não! – Agora quem estava brava sou eu. Levantei batendo os pés e fui para meu quarto com as fichas na mão. Queria mais um pedaço de lasanha, mas enfim. Ele que se vire com a louça.

- Sakura. – Chamou, mas foi inútil. Emburrei mesmo.

Sai do quarto apenas uma hora depois. Tinha esquecido tudo com a descoberta do novo doador. Até sorri para Sasuke, que estava esparramado no sofá da sala, me olhando aturdido.

- Sua idade mental me assusta, agora te considero com quatro anos. Que emburrada! – Disse, depois do susto com minha bipolaridade.

- Achei. – Gritei contente e joguei uma ficha no peito dele.

As fichas são apenas fotos e estatísticas, dados físicos e psicológicos do doador, não contém nome nem nenhuma outra informação pessoal. Para preservar o doador, acho certo. Vai que alguém se apaixona e depois quer uma pensão do cara.

- O que? – Perguntou olhando as fichas, pareceu entender após ler algumas.

- Esse loiro feio? – Ele perguntou segurando a foto.

- Não é feio, Sasuke! – Ralhei com ele. Era bem bonitinho. Um homem loiro de olhos azuis, que lembram o mar. E um sorriso enorme. Além de ser o mais bonito entre todos, gostei dele. E dos dados que contém no papel.

- Ok, faça o que quiser. Desisto. Mas não conte comigo nessa maluquice. – Disse emburrado. Ciúmes?

- Quem é que tem idade mental de uma criança agora? – Ri e sai da sala. Pouco me importa o que ele pensa. Ou importa?

* * *

><p>Mesmo sem o apoio do meu melhor amigo e da minha companheira de trabalho, Tenten, estou aqui. Não é que eles não me apoiaram, apenas não quiseram vir aqui comigo por me achar impulsiva e que vou me arrepender depois.<p>

Agora estou com as pernas abertas em cima de uma cadeira de médico, enquanto vejo o cirurgião jogar luvas com sangue no lixo.

- Tudo pronto. – Sorriu, simpático o homem. Ao ver minha feição espantada observando o sangue logo completou: – Não se preocupe, é normal sair um pouco de sangue.

- Ah sim. – Sorri aliviada. – Vai dar certo? Estou grávida?

- Ainda não temos como saber. Mas em mulheres novas as chances são maiores. – Disse. – Em quinze minutos eu volto, tente não se mover.

Passados quinze minutos o médico voltou, e me disse para ir pra casa. Acho que eu estava andando com a pernas quase grudadas com medo de cair algo de dentro de mim – tolice, eu sei – porque ele me disse pra andar normal.

Sai da clínica feliz, até entrar no meu carro, e este não dá a partida. Que droga! Mas ok, nada vai estragar meu dia hoje.

* * *

><p>Começou a chover, tudo bem, adoro chuva mesmo. Corri para pegar um táxi. Depois de alguns minutos um deles parou, finalmente. Quando abri a porta, havia uma pessoa abrindo a porta do outro lado. Começamos a discutir de quem era o táxi, e o motorista não ajudava, falou que só tinha visto uma mão, como tinha muita chuva não reconheceu a face.<p>

Que ótimo! O homem desistiu de ouvir briga, e arrancou o táxi! Estou indignada, talvez grávida, em uma chuva dos infernos, discutindo com um estranho.

- Quer saber, vou embora. – Disse emburrada, e fui até meu carro.

- Eu também! – Ele gritou.

Andei até a vaga em que tinha estacionado meu carro, entrando nele liguei para o Sasuke. Disse que não podia sair de casa por causa de um problema com o irmão. Que ótimo.

Tenten disse que em meia hora saia do trabalho, então viria me dar uma carona. Achei um pacote de bolacha dentro da bolsa e comecei a comer, ouvindo música do meu mp4 - algumas que eu nem gostava mais, de tanto ouvir, mas fazer o que.

Quando ela chegou, tranquei o carro e sentei em cima de uma toalha no banco de passageiro dela. Que adorável, não vou molhar o banco.

- Quer que eu te leve pra minha casa amiga? – Perguntou preocupada comigo. Tenten é um amor de pessoa, explosiva, porém carinhosa demais quando é necessário. Ela faz bem o papel de mãe, já que a minha mora bem longe pra isso.

- Ah eu agradeço, mas eu quero ir pra casa. Eu posso perder o bebê com essa chuva e ah meu Deus! ... – Ela me cortou quando comecei a desesperar-me.

- Pode parar com isso Sakura, você talvez pegaria algum tipo de gripe, e não um aborto. E ah! Nem sabemos se isso deu certo, foi a primeira tentativa. Esta ideia louca já está me deixando preocupada. Bem que o Sasuke disse, você está carente.

- O quê? Eu carente? Eu vou matar ele! – Berrei brava. – E aliás, vocês dois não se suportavam e agora vivem pelas minhas costas falando de mim?

- Não é bem assim Saku. – Ela tentou protestar, falando cuidadosamente. – É que bem, você querer filhos, de um estranho e sozinha! Só estamos preocupados.

Não queria discutir, não de novo. Então fiquei quieta, e ela desistiu após tantas tentativas sem resposta. Será que ninguém me entendia?

* * *

><p>Finalmente cheguei ao prédio em que dividia apartamento com Sasuke. Despedi-me de Tenten brevemente, ainda ressentida, mas grata pelo favor que ela me fez. Cumprimentei o porteiro e subi, não querendo saber o problema em que Sasuke estava metido pra não poder ir me buscar.<p>

- Você! – Gritei de susto, assim que destranquei a porta com a minha chave e vi quem estava jogado no sofá da sala assistindo televisão.

- Eu? – Perguntou aturdido, olhando-me. – Você!

- Ei Itachi, que gritaria é essa? – Sasuke apareceu na sala de repente. – Sakura! O que aconteceu com você? O consultório era de baixo de água? Não me basta um molhado aparecer aqui, agora outro.

- Eu peguei uma chuva. E a culpa foi desse ai! – Apontei o moreno esticado no sofá. – Itachi? É esse seu irmão?

- Uchiha Itachi, prazer. Sasuke falou muito de você. "Se você molhar esse sofá a Sakura me mata." "Vai tomar um banho e não molhe o corredor se não a Sakura..." E por ai vai. – Ele riu, parecia decente agora. Com um pijama velho do Sasuke e cabelos compridos um pouco molhados. Não mais gritando no meio da chuva.

- Haruno Sakura. – Disse, ainda perdida. – Prazer irmão do Sasuke. Agora se me dão licença, vou tomar um banho.

- Ah, Saku, o médico da clinica ligou para você, disse que era urgente. – Sasuke gritou quando eu já entrava no banheiro.

Ignorei e continuei com meu plano de tomar um banho. Enchi a banheira de água e emergi nela. Parece que todas as preocupações, mágoas e irritações tinham sumido. Até o estranho do táxi que se tornou o irmão mais velho do meu melhor amigo não parecia tão incomum agora.

Quando sai do banheiro, que era no meu quarto, demorei alguns minutos passando creme, para então por roupa e secar meus cabelos. Agora me sentia bem.

Fui para a sala conversar um pouco com os irmãos Uchihas.

- Saku, desculpa. Não pude ir te buscar porque o Itachi ligou e disse que estava vindo a pé até aqui. – Sasuke disse assim que senti na poltrona, de frente para Sasuke e Itachi, que estavam no sofá maior.

- Ah, tudo bem. Meu carro estragou e deu todo o rolo com o táxi. – Comecei, e pelo silencio de Sasuke deduzi que Itachi já tinha explicado o ocorrido. – Tenten passou me pegar.

- Entendi. Que bom então, e desculpa de novo. – Ai que carinha bonitinha! Sasuke é muito cuti-cuti gente. Não tem como ficar brava com isso.

- Imagina. – Sorri.

- Você já ligou para o médico? – Sasuke lembrou-me, com uma cara de quem iria dar um sermão.

- Esqueci. Vou ligar agora. Nem comece!

Corri pegar o telefone que estava no balcão da cozinha, e disquei o número do consultório. Se tivesse sorte o médico estaria de plantão, então eu já resolveria esse problema.

Chamou uma, duas, três vezes. Atendeu.

_- Boa noite Dr. Sim, sou eu, Sakura. – Disse ao telefone, respondendo a sua pergunta._

_- Que bom que você ligou querida. Estava preocupado. – Disse-me ele._

_- Sim, desculpe a demora, cheguei agora. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Aconteceu. Sinto muito. Uma das nossas enfermeiras que cuidaram da sua preparação trocou os espermas de doador que seria seu com de outra paciente. Ela já havia selecionado antes, então você não viu essa ficha. Talvez teria gostado, foi muito disputado sabe. Mas se você quiser processar a clínica, é um direito seu. A outra paciente não se importou com a troca._

_- Como isso? – Não sabia o que dizer. Estava pasma. Gritar, xingar, eram vontades muito hostis para agora._

_- Sei que parece impossível, mas acontece. A enfermeira já foi demitida, no entanto. Você pode não ter ficado grávida, então não se preocupe. Mas se ficou pode abortar, em último caso. E processar a clínica._

_- Então, deixe-me pensar. Estou brava pelo erro. Mas quem sabe eu gosto do outro doador. – Respondi com calma, afinal, se eu não vi a ficha..._

_- Como hoje é sexta-feira, vamos fechar cedo e abriremos só na segunda. Você espera ou quer que enviemos as fotos por e-mail?_

_- E-mail seria ótimo, assim já resolvo. – Respondi._

_- Ok querida, logo envio. Pedimos desculpa novamente pelo ocorrido. Boa noite. – Ele finalizou._

_- Boa noite, conversamos mais tarde. – Desliguei._

Eu devo ter feito muitas caras e bocas, pois Sasuke e Itachi me olhavam fixos.

- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Trocaram os espermas! Acredita nisso? Escolhi a dedo o consultório. Só comigo acontecem essas coisas. – Disse desesperada, sentando ao lado de Sasuke, e este me abraçando.

- Como isso? – Sasuke indignou-se. – Você pode não estar grávida, se acalme Saku.

- Mas e se estiver? – Choraminguei. – Vai que é um feio, horrível?

- Mesmo que fosse, o bebê seria lindo por causa de você. – Itachi disse sorrindo. Assustei-me com isso.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei tímida.

- Quando vai pegar a outra ficha? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Ah, vão me mandar por e-mail. Vou pegar o notebook ai já vemos. – Disse, já mais calma. Corri pegar meu notebook e voltei para sala.

O site demorou pra carregar. Mas quando vi o novo e-mail meu coração deu um salto. Abri com receio, mas comecei a ler as características em voz alta. Gostei de todas, pareciam melhor que do loiro. Estudou muito, seu perfil psicológico parecia ótimo. Calmo, inteligente. Agora o pior, fazer o download da foto. Demorei muito pra clicar no botão, pois Sasuke fez isso por mim.

- Que demora, vamos ver logo. – Disse.

NÃO ACREDITO! Quando a foto carregou, meu queixo e de Sasuke deve ter ido ao chão. Não consegui falar, só olhar pasma e ficar muda.

- Itachi! Você é doador de esperma? – Gritou. Itachi que estava assistindo a televisão se surpreendeu.

- Quê? – Disse aturdido. – Muito tempo atrás eu doei sim, por quê? Precisava de dinheiro, e tenho mania de acidente, vai que sei lá. Melhor garantir os herdeiros né. – Terminou rindo.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Ele?

- Não acredito. – Sasuke levantou e foi para o quarto, batendo a porta e se trancando lá.

- O que aconteceu? – Itachi perguntou perdido. Provavelmente por causa do filme que estava assistindo não prestou atenção no que eu e Sasuke estávamos vendo. – Por que ele me perguntou isso?

Não respondi nada, apenas virei a tela do notebook para ele, que contemplou duas fotos sua. Uma do rosto e outra de corpo inteiro. Que lindo!

* * *

><p>Fim.<p>

Deixei um final alternativo por estar irritada demais e sem idéias boas o suficiente para terminar, risos.

Talvez um dia eu faça um final, ou uma continuação.

O que acharam? Reviews por favor!

Beijos. E até a próxima!


End file.
